


Alive

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Jim/Bones drabble based on the transporter scene in STXI when Jim, Spock, and Bones beam back aboard the Enterprise. Lame title is lame. :C</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/gifts).



> tresa_cho and I were talking on MSN when [this post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/477207.html) came up on jim-and-bones (fblocked, so you'll probably have to join to see; sorry!). We kind of flailed over the macro at the beginning and she felt there needed to be some h/c for it, so I obliged. I think she's doing her own story and a gif for it, too, so keep on the look out!

Leonard was running to the transporter room before the request for medical personnel ended.

The one good thing that came of wearing medical blue on a starship was that when people saw someone in that color tearing down the hallway, they got right the fuck out of the way.

Chapel, M'Benga and Uhura were behind him—Chapel and M'Benga because it was their job, of course, but who knew about Uhura—but he was hardly focused on that.

Hell, he was hardly even focused on Pike.

No, he was worried about goddamned Jim Kirk…the idiotic, no good, self-sacrificing jackass who'd gone and wormed his way into Leonard's life without any sort of permission from Leonard himself. (Unless offering Jim booze was as good as an invitation.)

He finally reached the transporter room a moment later, and ran in.

He paused in the doorway for half a second, feeling relief wash over him.

"Jim," He said as he started forward again.

"Bones," Jim said, voice slightly strained as he stepped off of the platform with Pike on his shoulder.

"I got him." Leonard took Pike into his own arms, letting his hand brush against Jim's side for longer than was strictly necessary. As Jim released Pike, he reached forward and grabbed Leonard's arm, squeezing it once before he released them both and ran off after Spock and Uhura.

They would find each other again later, after Jim finished saving the world and Leonard finished saving Pike. Would come together in the darkness of Leonard's quarters, tangling their limbs together and clinging as tightly as they could to one another. Would fall asleep for nowhere near long enough before waking up again and letting go. Would straighten their uniforms and throw themselves back into the aftermath.

Until then, they could at least do their duties with the knowledge that both of them were alive.


End file.
